What a pair we make
by Reaver17
Summary: Neo was a useful pawn in Cinder's scheme, but only as long as Roman was around, now that he's gone...her usefulness has run it's course, she's had the experience before, she's become a loose end. And these are not the type of people to leave loose ends untied, but if she want's to survive she'll need help, luckily for her she's found someone who may be even crazier than she is.
1. Not dead yet

**What a pair we make...**

 **By: Reaver17**

 **Chapter 1: Not dead yet**

Neo knew she was screwed when she flew off the airship, discounting the fact that she was a wanted criminal, in the center of a currently burning city, packed full of bloodthirsty, heavily armed and only semi-friendly faunus terrorists that hated humans i.e. her, with her only reliable partner currently engaged with a knock-off huntress on a floating metal bucket. The sky through she was currently falling was filled with Grimm, really, _really, big_ Grimm, with nothing to slow her fall but an umbrella/weapon which currently wasn't working out well.

Usually when one thinks about using an umbrella as a parachute they picture a cuddly animated character chuckling and smirking as they float slowly to the ground, add in high wind and a swarm of griffons however and the experience sort of loses it's charm. From the moment that red hooded brat clicked the button on the weapon Neo was assaulted by an angry gust that seemed intent on killing her, the vicious force of nature crashed into the sturdy pink fabric blowing the diminutive thief around like a windsock.

It only got worse from there, the wind picked up even more, quite effectively rattling Neopolitan's small figure as a toddler would do to a small toy, and then she heard the screeching. She couldn't bare to look, she could hear it well enough, that awful, triumphant noise of a dozen Griffons and a Nevermore noticing the small ice cream coloured morsel currently flitting through open air...food.

Neo didn't want to look, she didn't have to really, but she couldn't _not._ Just like all those movies she'd seen, where that single random thug stands staring down the barrel of the action hero's gun, usually before a cliche one liner. Roman had alway's laughed whenever they'd watched those, _What an idiot!_ He'd say, _That's no way to stay alive, DO something you fool, don't just watch without putting up fight dammit!_ But they never heard him of course, that'd be absurd, almost as absurd as Neo opening her eye's _voluntarily_ just to feed that ridiculous urge to observe the instrument of her death. And oh did she see it, a flock of the winged fiends hurtling towards her, maw's wide open to get a piece of her, the Griffons accompanied by a massive raven-like Nevermore flying amidst its smaller brethren…..yep, definitely screwed.

Neo clung a little tighter to her umbrella her eyes shut once more, waiting for the monster's to swallow her small frame in one fell swoop. Then they impacted with her, and she was dead….okay, no, not _really_ but the impact was enough to knock her unconscious, she _thought_ she was dead.

But the world works in mysterious ways, Neo would never know just how astronomically lucky she was in that moment, that a certain scythe wielding huntress used a certain tactic of firing her rifle downwards to use its considerable recoil to slow her fall, and well, bullet's that big have gotta go somewhere right? And that vicious wind? Just enough to send a single lone shot hurtling just a _little_ bit in the right direction to glance off a certain Nevermore's eyelid. Not nearly enough to kill it, but enough to imbalance it and merely cause it to crash into Neo as well as send it listing into its fellows resulting in a tangle of feathers and claws from which there was no recovery, and so the Grimm and Neo were sent plummeting down to their deaths…..okay, again, not _really._ They were in different situations, Neo had an aura, the Grimm were not so lucky.

/

"You are a disgrace to your bloodline! You are irresponsible, reckless and you seem to take pride in your uncanny ability to insult everyone of importance who crosses your path!" Wesley had always liked to think of himself as a patient man, it was a virtue after all, especially for a lawyer. But patience runs out eventually, which is why the normally calm and collected man used the extent of his seven foot height to glower down at the source of his stress, his face red with anger.

The stressful source in question didn't even glance in Wesley's direction as he was too busy pouring over the heavy book sitting on his desk, his response showed as much concern as his demeanour "Then call another one of your 'mental health experts', I'm sure that'll will sort me out quite effectively."

Wesley's face turned a deeper shade of red the at the young nobleman's attitude "I am _well_ aware of how you've been acting around your psychiatrists, another example of your _ludicrous_ behaviour."

"Ludicrous you say, whatever do you mean?" the youth asked in a deceptively innocent voice.

"YOU SENT THE LAST ONE RAMBLING TO HIS OWN MENTAL HOSPITAL!" Wesley took a few deep breaths to calm himself and manipulate his complexion to a less furious colouring.

"Did I really? Heheheheh….well he should have been warned beforehand what a complex labyrinth my mind can be, even I get lost in it sometimes."

"I have not the time nor the patience for your cryptic _ruminations_ Jack _,_ you have offended the daughter of a very powerful person." A scowl creeping onto his face, Wesley crossed his arms frustrated.

The look on Jack's face however put Wesley's scowl to shame "I would hardly call that _mobster_ powerful, if he was really so influential as you make him out to be then I wouldn't have to deal with his _little girl's_ feeble attempts to manipulate me just so she can get a chunk of my inheritance."

"You are being irrational, your marriage to Azure would be highly beneficial to both sides, the Schnee's would have nothing on you, this is very important to the family." Wesley's tone had taken a softer turn in an attempt to appease the noble, he could feel his breath catch as the young man tilted his head back in consideration, it was working!

That's what he thought anyway until Jack burst out laughing " _Both sides?_ You must be joking, the only person benefitting is my uncle and by extension of employment, _you._ Sadly this book is a lot more enrapturing than your amusing comedy so I'd like to continue reading and not listening if that's alright with you."

Wesley's face rocketed to a shade of red akin to a bright balloon, Jack found the sight rather amusing but Wesley most definitely did not "You little….this is pointless, you must understand how childish you're acting, you reputation is fragile as it is with you being the bas….with your father's _absence._ What will others think of you?"

For the first time during their argument Jack lifted his head to regard the man with bright blue eyes "And there lies your mistake Wesley, all this time after all the _painfully_ obvious clues I've given you, you have inexplicably come under the assumption, that I actually _care_ what anyone else thinks."

Wesley was silent for a minute with his mouth open preparing a response before deciding to just give up and leave slamming the door behind him, Jack went back to his reading when a voice from the corner of the room drew his attention "Was it really necessary to make him so angry sir?"

Jack smirked at the figure frowning from the corner "Absolutely, without a doubt, yes."

A heavy sigh "Oh Jack, you never were one for manner's were you?"

"I have _plenty_ of manners." the nobleman responded in a, to his credit, rather convincing facade of disbelief.

"Indeed you do, you just don't like _using_ them very much."

"Hmph…."

/

Neo awoke slowly, her eyes were closed, she could feel the ground beneath her, it felt hard, but comfortable in a way, as if it was molded to her body. As if that one piece of terrain was carefully handpicked, folded, pulled and mashed to ensure a perfect fit for her figure…...then she remembered falling, she had fallen, she was in a crater.

Funny, she fell a long way….didn't she? So…..wouldn't it have hurt? Why didn't it hurt? As these thoughts crossed her mind her brow began furrowing, why _didn't_ it hurt? Hmm maybe her spine was broken, she'd read somewhere that you can't feel the pain if you're spine is broken. Was she paralyzed?

The thought failed to alarm her.

Maybe she should open her eye's? That would make sense, she liked seeing, but her eyelids _did_ feel quite heavy, maybe she could just lay there for a quiet nap, naps were good. Long as one of those birdy things didn't wake her up, or the little doggy one's, they looked different those things did, but they were the same….somehow...what...what's the name?

 _ **GRIMM YOU IDIOT! GRIMM!**_

Neo was snapped out of her stupor her eyes suddenly very eager to see what was going on around her following the belated realisation that she was in a hostile city possibly crawling with monsters that could easily snap up her befuddled and possibly concussed body into their jaws for a light snack.

The thief immediately sat up whirling her head around to see...oops, _now_ it hurt. The sudden movement triggered a wave of agony to flow through her body as her senses finally recognized the pain caused by her fall. She let out an involuntary groan as black spots danced across her vision, she blinked furiously, her eyes swapping through random colours in confusion, slowly the dark blots faded enough for the injured thief to observe her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was that there was indeed a crater in the shape of her small frame in the ground, she had landed in one of Vales many parks, a large green expanse of trees and pathways, spoiled only by the impact of her fall. There was nobody in sight, not even a stray Beowulf, not that she was complaining on that front, the second thing was the pain now increasing in a single area of her body.

The young criminal stared at her left arm, was she losing it? Or had it always bent at that angle? Something told her it was broken, probably the pain. She gritted her teeth and hissed in annoyance as she poked it with her still functioning arm, definitely broken then.

It suddenly occurred to Neo that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to just sit there whining about her discomfort. Carefully she stood to her feet, her legs wobbled with soreness but she managed to take a few experimental steps, before promptly falling to her knees and vomiting on the ground in front of her.

"Eeeewww." Neo jolted up to her feet almost falling backwards at the surprise sound of a familiar voice, but was steadied by an arm on her shoulder, she managed to regain her composure enough to see the large red eyes peering at her injured arm. "Damn" Emerald grimaced slightly at the sight of her twisted limb "You really landed on that huh?" slowly she gripped Neo's arm and tightened her grip just enough to make Neo wince "This is, probably going to hurt a lot, just remember it could be worse, you could have been eaten." then she twisted, the last thing Neo remembered was pain as a piercing shriek cut through the air.

 **Hope you enjoyed, press on of those button thingy's if you feel like it, if not well then it's no big deal, more chapters coming soon!**


	2. Unwanted calls and even less wanted-

**Chapter 2: Unwanted calls and even less wanted visitors**

 **Hope you're enjoying it all so far! Just sit back and watch the awesomeness!**

"I hate literally _everything_ you are saying right now." Jack growled into the scroll that almost perpetual scowl on his face, why did _he_ have to be the one to deal with this? Why couldn't everybody just leave him to his devices? But _no,_ of course it was him, the single most unpolitical person on the face of Remnant, who was hounded by lawyers, the outdated nobility and a seemingly endless stream of outright _despicable_ high class patrons all trying to get their grubby little claws hooked around him, his family name, his inheritance, and his little scrap of forestry which he _swore_ was just a bit of forest but everyone was convinced it was some sort of ancient treasure trove or something.

"Don't be so quick to refuse!" A smooth female voice spoke in such a way that could probably make a grimm give an ear to it's proposal's "I'm sure you and Miss Garnet would get along... _famously,_ you should be flattered, _really_ , she practically has young lads falling all over themselves trying to impress her, but she has taken _quite_ the interest in _you."_

Jack tilted his head towards the mirror in front of him...thinking…. "Can she hunt?"

Miss _Garnet's_ advocate didn't even pause for an answer "I'm sure sir, that someone like you could quite easily instruct her, she's quite the intelligent young lady."

Jack chuckled darkly, most callers would be put off by such a seemingly random question, this speaker was good, but he was not so easily swayed "Yes I'm sure I could, I'm also sure that you can't be trusted with honest answers as long as she's listening."

"How..?" there it was, persuasiveness had been replaced with disbelief.

"You could call it a hunch, plus I can hear her breathing down your neck, mind if I speak to her?" they were arguing now, the receiver was picking up rustling noises, some cursing too, how _genteel._

"Hello Duke Whitetail." Jack raised an eyebrow at the use of his title, the smooth talking female had been replaced by a very….. _seductive_ woman's tone, whether that was her intention was a little obvious, but there also an undertone, not noticeable, probably not intentional, but if you were looking for it you could just catch a sort of edge in it, like a knife being polished with a silk rag.

"Miss Garnet I presume?"

"You presume correctly _Mr. Whitetail."_ she was pushing the main tone, trying to reel him in, if it was more than a piece of plastic and wiring emitting the voice he might have been tempted too.

 _Focus fool, make sure she understands the point_ "Do you know why I live in the forest Miss Garnet? No response, to be fair it wasn't as though she could have an answer. Jack continued putting some mettle in his voice "It's not just because I enjoy hunting, it's not because I prefer a quiet life and it's not because I have more money than I need though I daresay those things took some part in influencing my decision. But you know the real reason?"

Garnet was silent for a long time, he was just about to hang up, he had his finger over the screen when a quiet, almost curious voice said "What?"

Another dark laugh just for effect "It's because I am absolutely _sick_ of my so called family's numerous attempts to force me into some medieval style arrangement, I am _sick_ of ethnocentric imbeciles looking down their noses' at me because I'm a faunus then acting like my best friend once they hear the word Duke, and as of right now I am _sick_ of you people calling me at all hours of the day, so tell whoever gave you my number that if I receive one more call asking for anything other than the price of the pelts tanning on my deck I will _personally_ shove my boot _right up_ their ass." Jack clicked off the scroll and set it down sighing.

He looked up back into the mirror, he was…unimpressive, that was pretty much the only way to put it, in his opinion anyway, 5 feet and 8 inches in height, round blue eyes, brown hair in a buzz cut, he was currently shirtless showcasing him as thin with little trace of muscle, and an angry face. He was the definition of average, the only thing about his physique with even a hint of splendor was the antlers, small bony things, with six sharpened points that gave them a bit of a wicked look, his mother had always called them his "Wild Crown", a crown he knew very well how to use.

Besides that though he was understated and unnoticeable, just another stereotypical angry teen, he didn't care though, not even a little, he smirked recalling something his hunting teacher used to say when asked about his old and ragged equipment; _it ain't got to be pretty, it just has to work._ Yeah….he liked that.

/

"..ill her already? I doubt she'll stay once she finds out." Neo frowned, someone was talking, the voice was familiar….Mercury? No, it was the red haired one, what's his face.

"Because she's useful, I'm sure we can convince her." Ah, there was Mercury, no mistaking him, that voice could freeze a Beowolf in it's tracks.

Neo shivered.

"Uh, guys?" that one she remembered, female, the pickpocket, Emerald.

"I don't like it, she could cause trouble." Who was he talking about? Who was she?

" _Guys?"_ Emerald's voice began to take on a more urgent tone. Neo cracked her eyes open just enough to see her umbrella leaned up against the cot she was laying on,

"Relax horn-head, with Roman dead that means more lien for her, and if she does try to leave we'll make sure she won't be telling anyone anything."

"GUY'S!" Neo's eyes shot open and she launched herself of the cot snatching up her umbrella with her good arm, Emerald was standing in front of her drawing her weapons, Neo whirled around and froze, eyes white with fear as Mercury fired a round from his boot into her midsection.

Rather than a collapse from a weak, partially recharged aura however, she shattered, with a sound similar to glass breaking her small form broke apart into hundreds of small pieces. Mercury swore at the realisation he'd been duped and kicked over the cot "Someone find her dammit!"

/

Neo sat down against a downed log breathing heavily, she'd stumbled out of that room with barely enough aura to heal a bruise, her semblance had cost her heavily after her fall, her aura had not had enough time to recharge in the time it took to travel the distance from Vale to….wherever she was. Once she'd gotten out of that room she'd found herself in a large concrete area around a warehouse, at least a dozen of the white fang guards that were milling about managed to put two and two together and start shooting her, they missed of course, but one of the shots had grazed her right leg, now she had nothing, the next hit she took would be it, game over, no restart, do not pass go and do not collect 200 lien.

A distant shout of a White Fang search party snapped Neo back to Remnant, she decided then that it was probably best to start moving again, she hissed gripping her bad arm in pain at the movement of her standing up, Emerald had set it but it wasn't even close to being healed, and it hurt like hell. She was going to pay back every sliver of discomfort and injury, once she healed she and Roman would…. _oh gods, Roman….._

 **Sorry this took so long, I actually had this finished for a long while and just forgot to upload it, don't worry, another one is coming soon and it'll hopefully be more interesting than this one ;)**


	3. Trespasser's will be shot

**Chapter 3: Trespasser's will be shot**

 **Well, been awhile hasn't it? Yes yes I know I said I'd update soon, I had a bigger writer's block than... The point is I haven't written anything in a long time, at least nothing I posted, so don't blame me if it sucks, and if you think it does well..go away I guess.**

 _Bang!_ Neo dived as a round crashed into the tree through the spot she'd been only a moment before, she tried not to scream as fiery pain ripped through her bad arm, she scrabbled to her feet again and started running. It had been touch and go for the past...however long she'd been running, she didn't know beyond the fact that the sun was no longer up, she'd dodge into another thick cluster of trees, they'd lose her, another group would catch sight of her, shots whizzed by her head, she'd shield herself with her, umbrella then she was running. It shouldn't have been so hard to avoid them in dark, but there were just so _many_ of them, it was like trying to be avoid water in the middle of the ocean. _Good thing I'm a small target._

She ducked behind another tree taking a look at her surroundings, a lot of green, thickly grown trees and bushes dominated every angle thankfully obscuring her from the search parties' sharpshooters. She'd never been this deep in the forest before, everything seemed so, _heavy,_ if she was as young as her height made her out to be she might have thought the branches were attempting to grab her off the ground and crush her, they just might if there were any geists around.

The colourful woman peered around the shelter of the trunk, she pressed herself against the tree trying to make herself a smaller target….as if such a thing was possible. She scanned the undergrowth trying to plan her escape, if she could just-

"Fuck! Where'd she go?"

Neo nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a frustrated male voice cursing only a few feet to her left, as it was she fell backwards in surprise landing unceremoniously inside the prickliest bush within a five mile radius, not that she noticed, she was too busy shoving her fist in her mouth to prevent a groan of pain after she landed once again on her injured limb.

"What was that?" a nasally female voice said sharply making the young thief's blood freeze. Neo lay awkwardly on her side as still as possible, she held her breath, hoping, praying…

"What?" the male voice again.

"I heard something, in that bush."

"So go look."

"Why do _I_ have to look, why can't _you_ look."

"Because you pointed it out, and I don't want to be anywhere near that ice cream coloured psychopath."

Neo briefly considered jumping out of the bush and yelling _BOO!_ With her blade pointed at their necks. She dismissed that thought when she remembered she couldn't fight...or yell. Still it was flattering that they thought she was so frightening, she really did put effort into her work…..it was amazing the kind of things you're brain spat up when you're about to die.

Suddenly another voice interrupted, a male, his voice was snarling and cruel edging on insane (Not that she would know anything about insanity thank you very much) "How about both of you idiots go look before I put my chainsaw to use on something other than trees."

Both the grunt's responded in unison, terror colouring their voices "Yes Lieutenant!"

Neo shrank back into the bush no longer caring about the pain ripping through her left side as a the soft rustle of footsteps neared her hiding place. The _click!_ of magazines being changed sent an insane notion of running through her head; _idiot_ She scolded herself _you wouldn't make it three feet._ The steps grew closer; _What do I do? What do I do!? Fight? Suicide. Surrender? Even worse. Shit shit shit, think dammit THINK!_

The footsteps stopped, they sounded like they were right beside her, oh who was she kidding, they _were_ right beside her! She was done for, doomed, DOOMED! No way out, nowhere to run, death was breathing down her neck about to strangle her and she was powerless to stop it, she couldn't fight, couldn't call for help, this was it unless…

The branches rustled as a they were pulled away to reveal a pair of masked faces looking down the sights of some very big rifles, the White fang troops tensed as they stared directly at her helpless form, guns ready to fire. The silence lasted only a second before they exchanged looks.

"You heard something huh?" The male grunt said, a stocky teen with a lizard tail.

"You were the one so terrified of the _ice cream lady._ " his partner responded in her nasally tone, the source of which was apparent as she let out a little trumpeting noise from the elephant trunk protruding from her face in place of a nose.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

" _Both_ of you shut up." The third voice responded as a faintly familiar figure stomped into view, a giant of a man with an ornately designed mask and a massive chainsaw held in his hands "Now let's get moving, we're supposed to be finding a traitor, not gawking at empty bushes." The grunts exchanged another look as their leader stalked away to look for more slackers to scold.

"He's such a douche." Elephant nose said darkly.

"I _know_ right?" Lizard-butt agreed as they let the branches fall back into place and walked off.

/

Neo let out shaky breath as her illusion fell away, she thanked whatever god was listening that she was able to muster up enough semblance to fool the Fang members, it wasn't amazing but in the dark it was enough to make them see her as some particularly dense grass and not a multicoloured thief.

The young woman's eyes flashed through a kaleidoscope of colours as she strained her ears to listen, she could just barely hear the sounds of search parties in the same direction the grunts went but nowhere else, they had passed her by...at least she hoped they did. Neo lay still, listening for any indications of danger, after five minutes of silence she began the painstaking process of disentangling herself from the monstrous hedge. The activity was relatively painless but for the numerous thorns and splinters lodged in various uncomfortable parts of her body but she decided it was better to tolerate it and be grateful she hadn't skewered herself on her umbrella when she fell.

Neo froze suddenly as she spotted something out of place, thankfully however it wasn't another masked terrorist, peering through a gap in the brush she could see what appeared to be a wooden post, far too thin to be a tree, moving as quietly as was possible in the constantly rustling greenery Neo crept forward, her weapon folded up in her hand and held close to her body (She'd recently concluded waving around a large, obvious and very pink object while hiding from bloodthirsty extremist fighters was a bad idea) crouched only a few feet away in the tall grass she squinted at the post.

Now that she was closer she could see it was in fact a crudely made sign, it was obviously hand carved, the wood was scorched with lines which just so happened to be letters, burned into the wood was a very clear message **Private Property, Keep Out.** Below this welcoming sentence was a picture of what appeared to be a deer's skull with a pair of crossed swords behind it, she didn't recognize the symbol but it was very clear whoever it belonged to didn't want visitors, oh well, they'd just have to make an exception for her.

/

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Jack's eyes snapped open as he launched himself out of his chair his left hand already curling into a fist as he glared at the scroll mounted on his arm, flashing in red letters were the words _Perimeter breach, Sector five_ scrolling across his screen. "Well, that's concerning." He said in a completely unconcerned tone as he pushed the door open and strode down the hallway at a brisk pace, he tapped the device several times bringing up a live feed of the forestry surrounding his home, a camera hidden in an old oak on the west side of his land, the feed was panned to the right to reveal the trespasser.

The figure was shadowed by the trees but the form was obviously that of a woman, or a little girl as her size indicated. Jack hummed curiously as the stranger moved, she moved cautiously through the brush her, head constantly darting in different directions flinching at every step she took, she was hiding from something. _Grimm maybe?_ The faunus frowned as he rounded a corner and trotted down a staircase leading to the door outside; _No way, you can't hide from Grimm, every child with a scroll knows that, so who…._ The young duke froze as the woman suddenly bolted full speed out of the cameras view as a hail of bullets ripped through the undergrowth, he stood poised at the bottom of the steps...waiting. Like a shot he ran to the door ripping it open and slamming it behind him as he sprinted full tilt to a shed nearby, all the while masked figures trudged through the camera's view, guns blazing.

/

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER BITCH!" the Lieutenant's voice boomed behind her as he led the masked death party after their target.

Neo crashed through a bush and threw herself to the ground as another volley of rifle fire zipped over her head and impacted with her surroundings, any aura she'd managed to gather in her weakened state was drained immediately after the first shots grazed her flesh bringing her that much closer to the death she'd narrowly escaped several times tonight. The thief scrabbled to her feet and took off again as the extremists cry's for her blood drew closer, gunfire rang without stopping as they once more pursued her through woods. It seemed the terrorists had forsaken all hope of identifying the right target in favour of pumping Dust into anything that moved within their vision.

Neo's eyes were almost closed with exhaustion at her constant flight, she kept running however, desperate to reach some kind of safety.

Neo reeled in surprise as suddenly the dark forest transitioned into a clearing bathed in moonlight, her shock quickly turned to pain as she stumbled and fell rolling in the open.

"I'VE GOT HER!" A voice yelled causing Neo to scramble for some cover, a useless endeavour as it turned out, the clearing was the size of a field and her pursuers had a clear line of sight for at least a full mile. A shot rang out and Neo fell clutching her right leg and dropping her umbrella as a burst of crimson painted the pale moonlit grass, she let out a scream, puny and weak from exhaustion and lack of use, before she fell silent still managing to drag herself a few agonizing feet with her injured hand before a boot planted itself in front of her. Neo collapsed onto her side, whimpering quietly in pain as the shadow of her captor passed over her, a man stood in front of her with his rifle aimed at her forehead, he was saying something, calling for his comrades, taunting her, boasting, she couldn't tell, it was all getting sort of fuzzy... _fuzzy faunus….hahaha….._ The euphoria she was coming to associate with gratuitous amounts of pain was seeping back into her skull, dulling her senses.

More figures came into her view, slowly blurring into the background, the rifle poised to kill became a hazy image as the adrenaline drained from her system, replaced with a somber sort of peace, she could see the stars though….they were beautiful….so….beautiful…and just like that the stars winked out.

Suddenly, like a hot knife through butter, a roar cut into her senses, shocking her wide awake with a surge of energy that felt disturbingly like fear. As one the White Fang members turned away and raised their weapons as a mass of black fur, teeth, and glowing red eyes made itself known in the shape of the biggest beowolf Neo had ever seen stepping out of the shadows, a pack of it's smaller kin behind it.

The Grimm had arrived….


End file.
